The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and methods for hanging garments, and particularly to a collapsible garment hanger.
Garment hangers or “hangers” can be used to hang garments from a rod, hook, handle, and/or the like. Typically, hangers include a hook and a pair of arms extending laterally from the base of the hook, such that a garment can hang from the arms. In such instances, the use of the hanger can be complicated by the necessary length of the arms. For example, when inserting the hanger into a garment one may place the first arm through the collar opening of the garment followed by the second arm. Often the neck of the garment is stretched over time due to insertion of the arms of the hanger through the collar opening. Fitting freshly laundered button up shirts, polo shirts, or any similar garments onto a rigid hanger in the conventional manner can be time consuming because one has to unbutton the shirt, place it on the hanger, and then re-button the shirt. Alternatively, one may choose to insert the hanger through the bottom opening of a garment (e.g., a shirt, dress, blouse, or the like) to avoid stretching the neck opening or unbuttoning. In this process, the hanger can become tangled in the body of the garment as one tries to bring the hook portion through the neck of the garment.
Thus, a need exists for a garment hanger that includes a rotatable joint between at least the first arm and the second arm, thereby allowing the arms to collapse.